Shield/Gamma Frigates
Shield/Gamma Frigates Gamma sites increase your shield HP and decrease your resistance to explosive damage. Make sure to use ammo and drones that deal explosive damage in Gamma sites when possible. The fittings below are meant to be extremely cheap, and alpha/newbro friendly. A group of any 3 should be able to handle a tier 1 site. With some upgrades/bling or when accompanied by a better ship, they could still be useful in a tier 2. Merlin Orbit the primary target at your optimal on your railguns. Always be moving and keep your afterburner on. Pulse your shield booster when needed, as you don't have enough cap to run it full time. You may need to downgrade the railguns to 125mm and/or use a Medium Clarity Ward for the shield booster if you don't have enough powergrid/CPU for this fit. With max skills: 105 DPS, 57.7 eHP/s, 2.2k shield buffer Merlin Gamma Abyssal Vortex Compact Magnetic Field Stabilizer Damage Control I Capacitor Power Relay II 1MN Y-S8 Compact Afterburner Medium Shield Booster II Upgraded EM Ward Amplifier I Upgraded Thermal Dissipation Amplifier I 150mm Prototype Gauss Gun, Federation Navy Antimatter Charge S 150mm Prototype Gauss Gun, Federation Navy Antimatter Charge S 150mm Prototype Gauss Gun, Federation Navy Antimatter Charge S Small Capacitor Control Circuit I Small Capacitor Control Circuit I Small Core Defense Capacitor Safeguard I Federation Navy Antimatter Charge S x1500 Kestrel Your have incredibly long range in your Kestrel compared to other frigates. You should be able to go out and loot at least some containers while still shooting the primary. Even with Tech 1 missile launchers your range can get up to 63km. Keep moving with your afterburner on at all times. Pulse your shield booster as needed. Try to keep range if the room primaries you, and fly back to the group if necessary to help them apply damage. With max skills: 75dps, 46.8 eHP/s, 1.8k shield buffer Kestrel Gamma Abyssal Crosslink Compact Ballistic Control System Capacitor Power Relay II 1MN Y-S8 Compact Afterburner Medium Shield Booster II Upgraded EM Ward Amplifier I Upgraded Thermal Dissipation Amplifier I TE-2100 Ample Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Nova Light Missile TE-2100 Ample Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Nova Light Missile TE-2100 Ample Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Nova Light Missile TE-2100 Ample Light Missile Launcher, Caldari Navy Nova Light Missile Small Anti-Explosive Screen Reinforcer I Small Capacitor Control Circuit I Small Capacitor Control Circuit I Caldari Navy Nova Light Missile x1500 Breacher The breacher is possibly the best choice of these 3. It's almost cap stable with its shield booster on, and does the best damage with the best tank. Get in close and melt stuff with your rockets. Keep moving and keep your afterburner on. Pulse your shield booster as needed, but if you keep it running it won't hurt as much as the other fits. use your drones, but be careful, as NPCs in Abyssal sites love to shoot at drones. With max skills: 122dps, 79.9 eHP/s, 1.3k shield buffer Breacher Gamma Abyssal Ballistic Control System II Ballistic Control System II Power Diagnostic System II 1MN Monopropellant Enduring Afterburner Medium C5-L Emergency Shield Overload I Small Compact Pb-Acid Cap Battery Small Compact Pb-Acid Cap Battery 'Arbalest' Rocket Launcher I, Caldari Navy Nova Rocket 'Arbalest' Rocket Launcher I, Caldari Navy Nova Rocket 'Arbalest' Rocket Launcher I, Caldari Navy Nova Rocket Small Anti-EM Screen Reinforcer II Small Anti-EM Screen Reinforcer II Small Anti-Thermal Screen Reinforcer II Warrior I x2 Caldari Navy Nova Rocket x1500